


Fixing the Galad/Gawyn/Elayne plotline

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: It's rough, probably created a lot of plot holes but hey...
Kudos: 2





	Fixing the Galad/Gawyn/Elayne plotline

It’s essentially the same but Galad is really wary of Aes Sedai but goes because it’s his duty to protect Elayne. Gawyn trusts Aes Sedai because of Elaida and the fact that Elayne will be one and his mother trusts them as well. When the White Tower coup happens in Book 4, Egwene, Nynaeve and Elayne are there for it, maybe it happens just as they’re leaving for Tear, so it’d be moved to Book 3, idk.  


So, during that, Gawyn watches Aes Sedai murder Warders and other Aes Sedai. Gawyn and Galad protect Elayne, Nynaeve and Egwene and Elayne gets hurts because Galad is overtaken by an Aes Sedai, he manages to kill the attacking AS but it still scars him.  


They leave Tar Valon and his failure just hangs over him. Elayne and the others tell him that it’s not his fault, she’s fine but he won’t hear it. In the middle of the night, Gawyn leaves and he leaves the First Prince’s Sword with Galad and a note essentially saying ‘You deserve this more than me’ and that’s the last we see of Gawyn till like Lord of Chaos.  


Elayne is really hurt by Gawyn’s leaving and she’s a little cold towards Galad but she somewhat starts warming up to him. And then the closer they get to Tear, Galad asks for leave to find his step-brother. He says that he pledges his life to Elayne and promises he will bring Gawyn back and Elayne is hesitant but says yes. In her head, Galad’s claimed the title of First Prince because Gawyn essentially bounced and she sees that it’s only fair.  


So cut to Lord of Chaos, Rand sees Gawyn at the Black Tower but he’s going under another name. Gawyn tells Rand that he cannot tell Elayne and he says that he is making sure that no one will harm his family again. Rand’s like…k I have other things going on but cool? And he bounces.  
So the series continues as normal except every time we check in with Gawyn, he’s becoming more and more brainwashed by Taim until like PoD, Rand barely recognizes him.  


Meanwhile, Galad’s hunt leads him to the Two Rivers where Perrin is and essentially becomes a go-between for Perrin and the Whitecloaks. Galad interrogates Perrin about the death of Geofram and Perrin defends himself saying he didn’t do it. He watches Perrin in battle, seeing him defend the Two Rivers and even saving a few Whitecloaks. This cements that Perrin is a good person in Galad’s eyes, sure the wolf thing is weird but who cares. Galad manages to get a couple Whitecloaks on his side which leads to a schism.  


Perrin sees this and he and Faile decide, “Hey, thanks for everything but the last thing the Two Rivers needs is a Whitecloak invasion after we’ve barely survived a Trolloc invasion.” Galad and his crew leave and Galad says that he has his loyalty and the other Whitecloaks on Galad’s side go, yup us too. Dain is furious but also realizes that to go against the royal family would fuck him over but also…Darkfriends.  


Galad continues his search for his brother and it somewhat continues as is but Galad is captured, tortured and put on trial before Eamon Valda who had killed Pedron, and this would be like PoD (?) and Galad wins the trial and leads the Whitecloaks. He leads them to find Perrin Aybara because the Last Battle is coming and he believes in Perrin’s capabilities.  


Galad is there for the rescue of Faile and Dain tries to lead a coup against Galad which leads to a huge fight, Perrin ends up capturing Dain and they duel and Perrin tells him that he didn’t kill his father. Dain nearly kills Perrin but Faile kills him with a knife to his chest. She then gets everybody together saying that there is no more room for division and Galad agrees and they move on.  


So, Rand has had glimpses of brainwashed Gawyn and Logain as well. Androl and Pevara see Gawyn as Taim’s right-hand man and partially responsible for turning the Black Tower towards the Dark One.  


The Last Battle comes and Elayne and Galad are reunited and he says the Whitecloaks are behind her and serve the Queen of Andor. Elayne’s like “Cool, you didn’t find Gawyn? Shit. Okay. You tried and you’ve done well, I’ve heard what’s been going on and good on you.” Their relationship is like…better. She’s still really upset about Gawyn and wonders what happened and then she finds out.  


During the battle, Gawyn begins attacking her force and Galad and Elayne are like…wtf. Galad and Gawyn fight. Gawyn nearly kills Galad but some part of him breaks through and he apologizes and says he only thought he was doing what he could to save Elayne and make sure she never got hurt. Galad says he is forgiven and Gawyn begs Galad to kill him. Galad does and Gawyn dies.  


So essentially, he and Elayne have a better relationship at the end. He says that the Whitecloaks will start being a lot more chill with Aes Sedai and says the mission of the Children has been tainted and warped. So…yeah. All’s well and good.


End file.
